The present invention is generally directed to a paper feeding apparatus for use in printers utilized in computers, word processing equipment and the like, and, in particular, to a paper feeding apparatus for a printer which can accurately feed both continuous computer or fan-fold paper and single paper sheets.
Terminal printers used for printing out data of computers have been utilized as output devices for word processing equipment. It is necessary that such printers print on both continuous computer or fan-fold paper which has holes along the peripheral edges thereof, as well as single sheets of paper such as letter paper and letterhead. Generally, single sheet letter paper is used less often by users than continuous computer or fan-fold paper. Hence, conventional paper feeding devices utilized in these printers are constructed so as to be convenient for feeding fan-fold paper and inconvenient for feeding single sheets of paper such as letter paper through the printer. Accordingly, a paper feeding apparatus for use in printers which, in addition to feeding continuous computer paper, can also accurately guide and feed single sheets of paper, is desired.